


Song Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various song drabbles written about Dean and Castiel's relationship, through Dean's Point of View.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song Drabbles

**"I've Just Seen A Face" - Chikezie**

Your visage is imprinted on my subconscious. The mere thought of you makes me grin. I've fallen and I've fallen hard.

 **"I Turn To You" - Christina Aguilera**

There are times when I can't go on. Then my fingers graze the hand print marked deep in my flesh. You're always there for me, Cas. You keep me going. Keep me strong.

 **"The Best Thing" - Savage Garden**

I am not a great person. I'm not even a good person. Yet I was pulled out of Hell; given a second chance. It confuses me. I want to thank you. Instead I yell. For some reason I can't say what you mean to me.

 **"I Believe In A Thing Called Love" - The Darkness**

I don't know how to explain it. What you do to me. You just...do something, dammit. Whatever it is Cas, I don't want it to stop.

 **"It's All Coming Back To Me Now" - Celine Dion**

I turn to where you used to lie. The warmth of your touch. The feel of your kiss. If I close my eyes I can see it, the two of us. The memories flood my brain, filling my heart with a saddened happiness.

 **"Crazy Bitch" - Buckcherry**

I'm not gonna lie. It's fucking hot when you top. Especially when you get in to it. Your cock slamming into me. Scratches all over my body. Who knew an angel would be so damn good in bed?

 **"Angel In The Night" - Basshunter**

Something happens when you smile at me. My heart swells. I want to be with you, Cas. I won't admit it, but I'm crazy about you.

 **"Shut Up and Drive" - Rihanna**

A sly wink and I'm motioning to the back seat. I'm aching for some action and I have a feeling you want it, too. The grin that runs across your face tells me all I need to know. It's going to be a wild night.

 **"As Long As You're Mine" - Wicked**

Nothing else matters. All I care about is this moment. Hold me. Kiss me. I don't care. Just make me believe you're here.

 **"Closer" - NeYo**

I can feel you, warm breath on my neck. I try but I just can't break the spell you put me under. Come closer, Cas. Sin has never tasted so sweet.


End file.
